Advice
by YellowRosesAndHearts
Summary: Tommy's thoughts during the Jean genie. This will be a two chapter thing if you guys don't clamor for me to stop and spare you. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

1**_More fluff. What can I say? It makes me happy. This takes place during the Jean Genie, with all the advice Tommy was giving Jude. Was I the only one who noticed that it seemed to really bother him? Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part. Haha. You know the drill. Please review. grovels at computer screen_**

"Banish those dirty thoughts, Yoko."

He couldn't help but smile slightly as Jude turned her blonde head about forty five degrees, as if to acknowledge him, but still keep Spiederman in her sights. So she liked Vin Spiederman now, did she? That shouldn't have twinged his stomach the way it did. After all, he was twenty three and dating her older sister– legal in ever sense of the word. Jude wasn't even seventeen yet. And it wasn't like he didn't care for Sadie. She was intelligent, witty, and gorgeous as you please. She was his type. Years ago, if he was building his model for his dream girl, Sadie would have been it– sexy with the brains to back it up. But of course, life didn't deal you easy hands like that. For as soon as Tommy had met his "dream girl" there was someone totally different he wanted– Sadie's passionate, alternative, effervescent younger sister. This was the very definition of a mess. Somewhere, he knew that something had to be wrong if he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend around said girlfriends younger sister.

As Tommy watched Jude staring after Spiederman in the car, he found himself absurdly wishing that he could find some way to be a gawky teenage boy again. It was not the first time that he had wished this. He frequently found himself entering vestiges of fantasy involving the two of them where they were close in age, and wouldn't get in trouble if they were together– where they could just be two people, any two people, who could actually have a chance. He wanted to have a chance with her. He wanted to be Jamie, or Shay, or Spiederman– to go off into a place where caring about Jude was guilt free. But it didn't work that way. Like it or no, Jude was his protégé, and in her late teens. And he'd be damned before he became yet another element that made her grow up faster than she needed to.

He gave her the brotherly advice that she knew she was coming to expect from him, finally ending out with "Thou shalt not romance within the band." Somewhere, distantly, he wondered if there would ever be a guy besides him that he considered to be good enough for Jude. Though now, when he thought about, it, he wasn't exactly so good for her either– an infamous boybander who was in and out of the tabloids, and, oh yeah, dating her older sister, was not exactly what she needed right now. As she hurried away with deep thought wracked across her pretty face, he couldn't help but wonder, quite selfishly, if she ever pined away for him when they weren't together, like he did for her all the time.

_**I think I'm gonna make this a two chapter thingy? Get into the whole "when spaks fly" deal? I don't feel like doing it right now. If I get any reviews that say I should, maybe tomorrow?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't like this Chapter. At all. But I'm putting it up because I hate leaving anything unfinished.**_

1Jude wasn't too happy. He could tell that just by the way that she plopped into the chair adjacent to him. He'd never admit it, but he though that she was cute when she was mad. And even cuter when something was bothering her. He liked her happy, too, of course, but he loved being able to give her advice. He loved being the one that she could come to. And since that trust had been shattered almost completely last year, he was immeasurably satisfied that he could be her mentor again. But of course, he didn't only want to be her mentor… he banished the thought from his head.

_She needs you to be her friend right now. Friend._

He decided that he had tried to give her the advice to stay away from speiderman romantically before—now it was time to be understanding. If she wanted to date the guy, fine. No skin off his back. No problems. Because he was completely over her. Wasn't he?

"Where are you going to find more chemistry like that? Vin Speidermans don't exactly grow on trees," he said.

He could have laughed at the scandalized face Jude made at his contradiction, but he decided that it was best not to. _Come on, Tommy, pull it together. Time to be her older brother now._

"What, before chemistry is bad, and now chemistry is good?" He smiled to himself. He had to say that even though they weren't dating, and he sincerely doubted they ever would be, she truly remembered every thing he said. She took his advice before any one else's. And that made him feel damn proud. But… that wasn't changing the fact that he wanted more. _Stop, Quincy. You have a girlfriend. Girlfriend. _Tommy knew that this could potentially hurt both of them, and he wasn't trying to hurt any one. He wasn't trying to break up any one's family. But he was treading in dangerously deep water. And he needed to stop.

"No, but when sparks fly… It can be good for the work…" He was trying to think of an example to prove this. He of course had one at once… the two of them last year. But that wasn't a good thing to bring up right now. So, instead, he circled his hand around, pointing it at the two of them, hoping she'd get the drift without him having to actually say it. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Yeah…" But he doubted she did. He doubted she had even picked up on it.

"It's just that Speid… When I'm with him… My thoughts just go different. I feel like we could jam forever."

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He remembered when it was him that she thought of like that—all dreamy eyed and thoughtful, and with that smile, that smile that reached her eyes.

"Well, you should feel that way about someone you work so closely with. Can't tell you what to do about it though… I don't really know myself."

_Don't you see what I'm saying? Don't you?_

Apparantly she didn't. But he didn't want her to right now, couldn't want her to. She had a new guy now, and it was time to be happy for her. It was time to accept the fact that Jude Harrison had finally gotten over him.

_**That's going to be all for this fic. There's no where I can think to go right now. And yes, I know that's an angsty ending. I'm an angsty person.**_

_**Hit that button and review.**_


End file.
